Soulmates
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: What can be done for Draco who just wants to find true love, and when he does, has to hide it for years? Entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, he knows his life has changed for the worse, but those sparkling green eyes give him hope each day.
1. End to a Dreadful Summer

So, this is my first attempt at a Drarry FF….and to be honest, I'm nervous! I needed a swift kick to even write down the outline for this, so thank you **StarkidJordan, **not only for an amazing story, but for that uplifting e-mail! So onto the sexy stuff!

Summary: (All from Draco's point of view, I find his brain much easier to crack into than complicated Harry!) Six years, six lonely years. Mother and father are too caught up saving themselves to notice the differences in me. It's amazing how only if there is a possibility I'm dead do they honestly "care." If they knew, what I knew, about me, I'd be a disowned disgrace to the Malfoy blood line. They must never know about that boy with his shining eyes…

"Father, is this really necessary? I'll be ridiculed at school. I'll lose my friends," I protested as we walked toward the drawing room of our manor. I wasn't ready for this. I could never be ready for this. I really hate peer pressure. Father said nothing as he led the way upstairs other than, "Hush Draco," to which I rolled my eyes. This was not going to be an enjoyable last night of summer vacation. At least I'd be getting out of this mad house for some months while I headed back to Hogwarts for my sixth year of lessons. We finally reached the drawing room door, decorated like everything else with the Malfoy Coat of Arms, when I hissing voice said, "Enter." I will never forget his voice, smell, or looks; I certainly wouldn't want him coming after me. Wait, he already was.

"Lucius, leave us. This is for Draco's ears only. No no, I won't harm the boy, unless he refuses to comply. Then, he leaves me choice. Now go," the Dark Lord whispered as my father protested. It took prompting from that disgusting snake to get father to leave. I doubt he would feel any pain about my death if that were to come now, the pain would come from mother, who, bless her heart, feels the need for me to breathe but that's all it seems.

"Now Draco," the terrifying man in front of me began, "I have a job for you. You already know of this job, and I am expecting you to not fail. Failure, means your death dear boy. Do not try to speak while I am speaking." He continued, "If you are truly loyal, you will bear my mark without remorse. Do not worry about what others will think of you, you are a pureblood Slytherin, you will be fine. It is almost expected of you. They will be envious of your favor with me, for none of them can be marked unless they are of age. Now, step forward." Unsure of where my sudden bravery was coming from, I stepped into the firelight; the Dark Lord had his wand in hand and grabbed my left arm with his left hand.

"Let's see how much you scream young Malfoy. Your father and mother couldn't handle the pain, they nearly passed out." I closed my eyes; I couldn't watch my perfect skin be blemished with that hideous mark. _"What will he think? This just might ruin everything. I'll never be able to see those eyes looking back at me the same way again. Not that it was ever happiness when he looks at me," _ My thoughts were interrupted by a searing fire on my arm, tracing his mark onto my pale skin; it glowed a brilliant green before settling into its deep black color. I'm not sure if I screamed or not, but by his laughter, I'm pretty sure I did. "Well done Draco. No more than a suppressed groan. You please me. Now leave." I left and headed for my room, fighting back tears all the way. Malfoys didn't cry. I couldn't disgrace father by crying. It is my last night here anyway. Then I wouldn't be back until next summer. With these thoughts, I drifted off into sleep.

"_Harry, let's get out of here, the ferret is on his way over," Weasley said rather loudly to Potter. Granger was nowhere to be seen on this crisp spring morning. Potter and Weasley were sitting by the lake under a tree. It looked like Potter was writing a letter and Weasley was merely surveying the women wandering around the area. "Ron, knock it off, he is just another person," I heard Potter say. I came up behind him and rested my hand on his shoulder, and much to my surprise he leaned over and kissed it before nuzzling it. Never once did he look up from his writing. _

I awoke to my mother rapping on my door. Stretching, I sat up, and thought about the dream I just had. "Heh," I said to myself, "That's not how that actually happened, but I like that reaction better than being tossed into the lake." A quiet voice belonging to mother crept through the door, "Darling, who are you talking to at this hour?" Sighing, I responded, "No one mother. Just me. I will be down to breakfast shortly. Are you and father taking me to the station?" It took mother a moment to reply, "Your father is away on business, and I have to arrange things for the meeting tonight. I'm sorry son you will be escorted by Professor Snape." I waited until her footsteps died away before letting out a groan. Perfect, just perfect.

The ride to King's Cross was less than enjoyable, as anyone can imagine. Snape kept trying to pry into my mind to find out what went on with me and the Dark Lord. Father had said not to tell him anything that is even close to the truth, but with me being on the spot, all I said as I got out of his car was, "He marked me." I turned on my heel and left after that statement, I knew he wasn't pleased. I just wanted to see him once before boarding the train, once before having to fall into my sneering expectations. To my dismay, he was nowhere to be seen, so I boarded the train and sat with my usual Slytherins, but I refused to talk much. I knew he was here; I just had to find him.

Luckily, it didn't take long. The red-haired Weasleys gave him away. After they cleared, there he was. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as my feet carried me away from my cronies and into the aisle. Then, there he was, alone in front of me. Before I could stop myself I sort of yelled, "Potter," causing him turn around. There were those eyes, those beautiful, captivating eyes. "Shove off Malfoy," was all I got before he went into his compartment and closed the door. I had to see if he was alone. Walking by his compartment, I glance in and find him with Granger, Longbottom, and two of the Weasley's. The girl was running her fingers through his hair, but he gently placed her hand on her thigh and shook his head. The girl has potential, but I have found my soul mate, now, if only he knew that.

Well, nothing smutty yet, just a distressed Draco and an angsty Harry. I wonder what could be causing him so much angst! R&R please, I need to know how I am doing.


	2. Oh My!

First off, I want to thank **StarkidJordan** and **HonoraryLoser** for their brilliant reviews. Your love has inspired me to write more! XOXO's for you both! Alright, let's see just where chapter 2 ends up.

XXX

I couldn't stand there anymore; they were bound to see me. Hesitantly, I forced my feet to move on down the train, _"Sweets, they always help my butterflies," _I thought to myself. As always, that poor witch is being swarmed by hungry Hogwarts students. From the looks of it, most of them were first years. Nervously I adjusted my sleeve on my left arm. No need to scare the little ones. I stood there chewing on my tongue for what seemed like hours before it was finally my turn. As I was making my decision, I heard footsteps behind me. _"Shit, I've got nowhere to go and he is behind me. As long as I don't look back there I will be fine. Breathe Draco Breathe," _I thought to myself as his footsteps stopped.

Quickly I paid the little old woman for my licorice wands and was going to just head farther down the train to an empty compartment, but unfortunately, things don't EVER go as planned! I misjudged the wheel of the trolley and tripped, but was that the worst that could happen? Of course not. After I upset the trolley and fell flat on my face, I thought maybe this was it, but Saint Potter just had to try and save the day one more time. As he reached out to grab the trolley, he managed to slip on some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans just as I rolled over onto my back. He fell, on me, nose to nose. The shock in his eyes was priceless, but I'm not sure if it was from falling on me, or from the blush I could feel rising into my cheeks.

After an eternity, he finally got off me, and held out his hand to help me up. Hesitantly, I took it and he lifted me with ease. After helping the trolley witch clean up my mess, I turned and saw Harry brushing the candy off his tee shirt, not once looking at me. With a wave of my wand, my jeans and sweater are once again fresh looking. I can't help but giggle as he struggles to get all the sticky candy off. I point my wand at him and make the same motion and his clothes are clean. Finally he looks at me and clears his throat before saying, "Thanks" and leaving me alone in the corridor. I think he was blushing honestly, I really do.

The rest of the trip was less, eventful. Even the feast and sorting weren't that great. I fulfilled my obligations of prefect by leading the first years to the dungeon common room, giving them the password and a brief tour. I slipped out as they marveled over the less than welcoming décor and headed for anywhere but there. It wasn't quite curfew yet, so I mulled around a bit in the dungeons near Professor Snape's office. Secretly, I was hoping that The Golden Trio would be out wandering. It didn't matter to me if his friends were near or not. The closer to him they are, the more his eyes sparkle.

As I slide into bed, I can feel that this year will be different. Closing my eyes, I can feel sleep teetering on the edge of my eye lids, but it just won't come. Silently, I climb out of bed and move to my trunk. "Lumos," I mutter as I open the lid. The contents are all in disarray, but I guess that's what I get for packing the morning I leave. Digging through the entire trunk, I try to find my notebook, but it's very difficult to do this and be quiet. I pick up my wand from the floor and whisper, "Accio journal," and it flies into my hand.

I sat there flipping the pages over and over until near dawn. Finally, I found the poem that I was dying to give to him. Quietly, I dress in my robes and sneak up to the owlery. Upon entering, I was greeted with many sleepy hoots, but there slept my Eagle Owl Ptolemy. When I attached the poem to his leg, he rolled his eyes at me as he flew off through the window. Great, even my own owl thinks I'm I coward. Just as he dove towards the entrance hall, I remember that my initials are on the bottom of the paper.

I find a group of Slytherins heading to breakfast and slip in with them, being sure to find a spot that faces the Gryffindor table. As the rush of wings is heard over head, I study the cloud of feathers for any sign of Ptolemy. Then, I spot him. He wasn't too graceful about landing on Harry, but I just have to hope that no one recognizes my owl over there. As soon as Harry untied my poem, Ptolemy took off with a screech, I have to laugh, and it's almost as if being near Gryffindors burned him.

With bated breath I watch, waiting. Damn it! He saw the initials, and showed Granger, who just made eye contact with me. I'm feeling the blood rise into my face, so I look down and dig into my eggs. _"I'm sure there are lots of people with DM as initials. They can't prove a thing," _I think to myself. Sure enough, here comes Potter, who hands me the paper, its folded differently though. "Keep your trash Malfoy. Nice try, though next time, use someone else's initials if you truly want me to believe I have a secret admirer." The words continued to sting me as I unfolded the parchment. Much to my surprise, he had scribbled a response on the bottom:

_Draco,_

_How sweet. Meet me tonight around 7 near greenhouse 2. Professor Sprout usually leaves it unlocked. _

_H._

My heart skips a beat as I fold his note up and pocket it. I can't help but almost skip to Double Potions. I must be careful to not be too out of the ordinary though. If Harry discovered my feelings for him by someone other than me, it would ruin everything. While I wait for Professor Slughorn, I open the paper again to review the poem. It was written in the darkest of summer nights, but I had to write it down for it made me think of Harry, dear sweet Harry.

_When I am with you_

_I feel my dreams come true_

_Your loving touch is like heaven_

_I am grateful what you have given_

_When you hug me and kiss me_

_I feel so calm, so happy and free_

_Free from heartache and feel so glee_

_I give away my heart to let you know_

_I care about you and love you so_

_My feelings are true and only for you_

XXX

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2! Yay for fluff in Chapter 3; nothing will be TOO explicit though, Harry is still getting used to his feelings. I was trying to hold off until chapter 4 or 5 to write some fluff, but I am just too excited for it!

XOXO,

WeasleyWriter225


	3. Oops!

First off, it makes me so happy to see all the subscribers and favorites! I affectionately call you my silent reviewers! Now, **StarkidJordan **is at work at a wonderful Drarry, it makes me happy! Please give it a looksy_: Forbidden Love_. **HonoraryLoser**, I'm glad I made you happy. :D That's my job. I apologize for taking so long to update, my grandma was in town and I felt compelled to spend time with her. Sorry for the wait, but I hold off no more. Love you all!

XXX

"_Can this damn day go any slower_," I think to myself as I half-ass work on my potion. I can hear Slughorn going off about one thing or another at the front of the room, but my mind is more focused on the note in my pocket. Now, being in Slytherin means I am cunning and smart, so don't think I haven't run through all the possibilities this past hour. First of all, this could be a horrid trap to once again, humiliate me. Except, ever since that one day in Professor Snape's office, Harry seems to be less of a bully. Secondly, I know I could be getting stood up, but I don't think he would be that bad. Although, he could be tipping Professor Sprout off that a student will be sneaking around the greenhouses tonight….no wait, that's something I would do, have done….anyway. Then again, maybe Harry has feelings for me too, doubtful, but I have hope. I just hope if he does show he comes alone.

Lunch time. I have been stuck in potions all morning, and my potion was shit! Damn Potter, why does he have to be such a distraction? I drag myself to the Great Hall, and there he is, surrounded by his fan club. "Disgusting," I mutter as I walk by. I plop myself down away from Pansy, but of course, here she comes. "Drakypoo what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," she whines at me. I roll my eyes and focus on the turkey sandwich that is making itself in front of me. God I love house elves. Pansy continues to whine in my ear, in six years, I have gotten very good at ignoring her, but everyone has their limits. "Stupify," I mumble as I point my wand at her from beneath the table. Thankfully it isn't strong enough to make a noticeable bang, but at least she shut up. The hall is beginning to empty and I realize that she wasted a whole hour of my time with her incessant chattering.

The rest of the day passes in an annoying blur. I have no idea what Snape taught, I was too busy staring at Potter. He wasn't too happy about his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I just hope he doesn't believe everything Dumbledore says about him, I know he is playing both sides. I also have a good idea why. I'm not the only one attracted to those emerald green eyes, although I'm pretty sure there is a separate reason for Snape's obsession with them. It's odd, that Potter's patronus is a stag and Snape's is a doe, very curious. Finally, its 6:30 and I can head down to the greenhouses.

As I slip out of the dungeons, not even Mrs. Norris is seen. Dusk has barely fallen as I enter the outdoors. I check my watch, still having plenty of time to get down there. Just as I round the corner, I see Potter's unmistakable jet black hair. Stopping short I dive around one of the many tall trees scattered around the ground. In my bag, I pull out a full size mirror and check my appearance. I picked out my best jeans and hoodie, since it was a little chilly. Once satisfied, I mutter, "Reducio," before slipping it away and heading down the hill into what could be the end of my social status.

I stop about ten feet away from his back, inserting a gentle cough to get his attention. Clearly not expecting me, he jumps a little and turns around. He was clearly trying too hard when he got dressed. I give him a once over, taking in his tan jacket, black tee shirt, and probably a size too small jeans. Neither of us speaks, but I follow him as he opens the door to the greenhouse and walks in. As always, the greenhouse is warm, and Harry slides off his jacket. I follow suit, pulling my hoodie off, revealing a long sleeve black shirt; its times like these I really miss my tee shirts.

He stands there, arms crossed, right in front of me. Unsure as to if I am supposed to make the first move, I say in a barely audible whisper, "Evening Potter," as I nearly choke on my nerves. Suddenly, as though those are the magic words, his tense body loosens up. As quick as lightning, he flies at me, and as an initial reaction, I whip my wand out. Harry looks hurt as he stops when he feels the tip of my outstretched wand in his chest. Embarrassed, I hide it away and get within an inch of his face; unsure as to if he wants a hug or a kiss. Luckily, my hesitation causes him to act once again and wrap his arms around me. I don't let down my guard right away, but as he nestles his face into my neck, I realize that he isn't here to harm me, so I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head.

We stand there uninterrupted for a good ten minutes, but it felt as though it were only a few. He pulls away and takes my hand, leading me to a bench in the back of the greenhouse. We sit side by side, both afraid to start the conversation, but not afraid to remain holding hands. Thankfully it's dark or Harry would see the blush that had caused my face to turn a deep shade of red. Finally, Potter speaks, "Look, Malfoy, the last few years, neither of us have exactly made it easy on the other." I respond with the first thing that comes to mind, making me sound brilliant I'm sure, "I know Potter." I hear him sigh next to me and squeeze my hand tighter, "We can't let anyone know, not yet. I've loved you since the first time I saw you on your broom in those lovely Quidditch robes. I just didn't know what I was feeling until recently. I mean, Cho Chang kissed me, and it was, less than enjoyable, but I wasn't sure why until I saw you on the train. I'm sorry." Unsure as to what to reply, I shift my feet in the dirt. I can feel him holding his breath next to me, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry to Harry, for more than you know or understand. Someday, I will share all my secrets with you, but now is not the time," I say without looking at him. Eventually he will find out about the Dark Mark, but not until this relationship, or friends with benefits, or whatever this is finds itself at a much more serious level. He sighs again, but this time, it seems much more content than the last one. Again, we sit in silence, the pinkish red sky slowly fading away into darkness. Once the sunlight is gone, Harry leads me outside to lie in the grass and look up at the stars with him, my hand in his. As we lay there, I want nothing more than to roll on top of him and smother him in kisses, but with his unsure feelings I won't.

Yawning, I go to stand up, but Harry pulls me back down and I land half on top of him. He moans slightly, but I'm not sure if it's from my weight pushing the air out of him or from arousal. My eyes linger between his legs, trying to see if in the darkness he has a bulge, but it's useless in this light to try. I can feel my own growing as I kiss up his chest, onto his neck, and stop at the corner of his lips. It's a good thing I linger slightly there, because he turns his head and presses his lips to mine. At first, it is nothing more than an awkward first kiss; the kind where you are unsure of the other person's kissing style. Then, it turns into a much more passionate and heated kiss. I straddle his waist as he runs his hands through my hair, locking my face to his. I trace my tongue over his lips, but this was clearly too soon for Harry's liking. He pushes me off him, gets up, summons our jackets from the greenhouse, and walks away without another word. Leaving me in the grass, alone, confused, and hurt. After giving him a thirty minute head start, I make the trek up to the castle and down into the dungeons. Thankfully tomorrow is Friday and I don't have any classes. What an interesting night.

XXX

This one is about 300 words longer than I usually write, but I got so into the Harry feelings that I just couldn't stop! I love you all! R&R…cookies for everyone!


	4. Darkened Corridor

Always nice to see more favorites and subscribers each chapter! Thank you StarkidJordan and HonoraryLoser for your continuous support. I hope I can continue to please my readers. Also, I'm doing another story here soon alongside this one. They have NO connection, but I had this wicked dream that I want to elaborate on. It'll be another Draco POV, but he will be straight (sad day) but still a traitor to his blood line. I'm excited and you should be too! I'll keep you updated on it. Sorry it's been taking so long to update, but I am 39 weeks pregnant, and have been running around with my head cut off trying to get everything ready.

XXX

Alright, it's been two hours since my….encounter with Harry. I didn't see him on my way back in, probably for the best, and I haven't been able to sleep since I got back. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I probably blew it. Sigh. I flop back onto my pillow and stare out the "window" next to my bed. That's one of the downsides to having a dungeon common room: none of our windows are real. There is just a nifty spell on them that reflects what we would be looking at if we weren't underground. My window is a beautiful image of the lake, just silently rippling there. I jump a little when I hear the door to the dormitory open and with a quick wave of my wand I shut the curtains around my four poster bed. Closing my eyes I drift into nightmares with thoughts of what tomorrow might bring.

The thick emerald curtains around my bed prevent any artificial sunlight to reach me, so it isn't until Blaise rips them open and starts shouting, "Get up you lazy prat time for breakfast," that I actually care enough to move. I roll over and stretch, completely forgetting that I am shirtless. I hear a multitude of gasps before I am conscious enough to realize I just exposed all the sixth year boys to my dark mark. Blushing I quickly throw the blanket over my pale body up to my chin. "Draco, since when," Blaise finally gets up the courage to ask. "Shut it Blaise," I reach over and grab my bathrobe, "If any of you say a word to anyone, I will kill you. Try me." The silence around me tells me I made my point and I strut to the shower. No matter how much I am hurting on the inside, I can't lose the Malfoy image. It's none of their business anyway. _"I must write to mother soon,_" I think to myself as I let the cold water run all over me.

Thankfully I took long enough in the shower to make them all head down to breakfast without me. I slip into my best jeans and pick out a dark blue button up shirt. I leave it untucked, hoping to look a little less uptight, and somewhere in the back of my head, a little voice was saying, "And more acceptable to the Gryffindors." Pushing that thought aside, I grab my bag which is mostly empty. I know there is no class, but I'll be damned if I leave my journal and my writings where these children can get their grubby little hands on them. Especially if they really read them, they will know about Harry, about me, and that cannot happen.

As I enter the Great Hall, I try to avoid passing let alone looking at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately for me, it seems as though everyone is making sure I do. As I pass behind the Weasley girl, I notice she has been crying. My not-so-stone-cold heart makes me want to stop and comfort her, since she is Harry's friend, but I must keep up the Malfoy image. No matter what. I glance down the table, looking for him, and I sigh with relief that he has his back to me. Quietly, I walk by him, praying that he ignores me. Does he? Of course not. Just as I pass by the older Weasley, I hear Harry stand up and say, "Malfoy." The mudblood on his other side starts whining saying, "Oh Harry don't you'll get into trouble again," but par for course, he doesn't listen.

Turning slowly, I can feel all eyes on us. He marches towards me angrily, but something in his eyes tells me to not be afraid. He is so close to my face, I can smell his toothpaste from this morning. He whispers, "Thanks for last night, I'm not sure how I feel yet, just give me time. Now look angry and tell me not to insult your father." I stare at him blankly for a few seconds, taking in everything he just said before growling at him, "My father will be avenged Potter, just you wait. Watch your back. He won't be the one coming for you. Not this time." I turn on my heel, no longer hungry, but wanting to escape somewhere, anywhere.

I find a small corridor in the dungeons, and take up residence there. The mark is burning, it has been for days. I roll up my sleeve and wave my wand over it, hoping to find something that would numb it. Nothing works, so I angrily rip my sleeve back down and sit there crying. It's childish I know, but marks like these, I don't know how Harry does it. Hearing footsteps, I slip behind a pillar, since I don't care to have anyone see my cheeks tear-stained. Suddenly they stop. "I know you're here Draco. Please come out." Slowly I slide out of my hiding place, and sure enough, there stands Harry. He rushes at me and throws his arms around me.

"Draco, why are you crying," he asks as he wipes the tears from my face. I don't answer, but cry harder into his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair whispering, "Please Draco, please. Tell me my sweet." I sniffle and look him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes, "Promise you won't get mad, no matter what? I didn't choose this Harry, I really didn't." Harry looks at me puzzled as I pull out of his grasp and slowly roll up my sleeve. The Dark Mark is a deep black and looks alive. Clearly, the Dark Lord is calling for a summons; luckily Professor Snape and I are excused due to holding an image.

I hear him gasp and take a step back, "_Maybe it was too early to show him_," I think to myself as I wait for him to say something. It seems like it takes him forever to even exhale. "Draco, why? I thought you had to be of age," he whispers. I whimper and look at his emerald eyes. They don't show any fear or anger, not at me. At me, they show compassion. "I have a job here Harry. I can't tell you. If I do, they will kill mother and father. Once it's complete, you will never speak to me again. I can tell you this right now. I know you are confused, but before you shut me out, please, one last kiss."

He stands there motionless. I look away and nod. He kisses my forehead and takes my face in his hands, "Draco, I'm unsure about all of my feelings. Please. Don't assume anything. For now, I am in limbo. I can't undo last night, but I can apologize." I look at him confused, what could he possibly have to apologize for? He pauses a moment and sighs, "I'm sorry if I led you on and then upset you. Just, let me try something with Ginny, and then you and I will meet up again and I will tell you what I feel exactly. Until then," he pauses again, "You're mine."

Suddenly, there he is, on top of me. His hands gripping my belt loops pulling my hips into his. I growl quietly and throw my arms around him, pulling his face to mine. Once he is secured to my lips, I slide my hands up the back of his shirt and pull his chest to mine. I can feel his heart beating faster as he fumbles with the buttons on my shirt. Breaking the kiss, I move to his neck and gently nibble on the soft spot under his jaw bone while pulling his sweater over his head. He rips my shirt open finally and lays me back, his tongue tracing circles across my chest. I pull his face back to mine, and he presses his chest to mine. Skin to skin for the first time. I can't help but moan.

Just as quick as it started, it ended. Someone was heading down the corridor, nearing the bend where we were. Harry jumps up, slides his sweater on, and fixes his glasses before pulling out his invisibility cloak and disappearing. I had just enough time to finish buttoning my shirt and sit against the wall before that mudblood rounded the corner. She looks at me, and then scoffs before strutting down the corridor. From the looks of it, she is heading to Slughorn's office. "Harry," I whisper into the darkness, but I get no reply. Sighing, I drag myself back up to the Entrance Hall and out the door. I look around at the other students before heading out the doors and down to the Qudditch pitch. Flying always clears my head.

XXX

I will have the title to my other story in the next chapter. I'm still unsure as to what to call it. Thanks again everyone.


	5. Nightmare

Alright, sorry for keeping you all waiting, but my computer quit on me, and I had to wait for it to be repaired. I will try and update more often now. I got so frustrated when every other word I typed made my computer "not respond." I am back now! Oh, and my other story hasn't been touched yet.

XXXX

I probably flew for two hours before finally touching down and heading in. A few yards ahead of me was the broom shed. As I head out, I hear giggling from the other side of the shed, and I have a terrible feeling of who that giggle belongs to. The bushes to the left of me provide a beautifully convenient hiding spot. As I glance over the top of the hedge, much to my dismay I see Harry and Ginny, her back pressed up against the shed, and in a heated snog fest. Quietly, I back away and rush into the castle. Snape reached out his hand to stop me as I plunged into the dungeons, but I dodged him just in time and flung myself into the common room. The racket I made caused everyone to turn and stare at me. I crawl into my bed and begin to cry. I can hear the other boys talking, but none of them come to comfort me. As the lights go out, I grab my journal, "Lumos," I whisper, and I begin to write:

"Your kisses are as sweet as candy,

Your touch is as soft as velvet.

I long for your stare,

Those emerald eyes.

I can't live without you,

But I can't live with you…."

Again I start to cry and close my book. There is no way I can write tonight. The sleep I drift off into is unsettling, filled with monsters not even the wizarding world can dream of.

_I'm running. Where I am going, I'm not sure, but no matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to a walk. Past buildings, now trees, now fields, and now a neighborhood. Finally I'm slowing as I approach a well-to-do household. Wait….I'm floating? A second story bedroom, with bars on the window? Where am I? I glance through the window, and much to my surprise, I see Harry! I tap on the window, hoping to get his attention. As he turns around, my heart races, longing for his eyes to meet mine. Unfortunately, I don't get what I wish. Where his face should be, is a horrid beast's. The yellow eyes that cut right through me, the fangs, the angry expression, the dripping saliva, it's too much for me. It opens its mouth and hisses, "I could never love a dark wizard. See what happened when I tried?" I let out a scream and am falling backwards through the air._

I wake up in a sweat and screaming. A glance at my wristwatch tells me I was about to be woken up anyway. I don't even feel the warmth of the shower as it runs over my delectable abs. It just feels as though there are knives penetrating my skin with every drop. I step out and glance at my pale figure in the mirror. What I once thought was the body of a sex god, I just now see a pathetic boy. Returning to the common room (fully clothed of course), I wait for Crabbe and Goyle. "C'mon boys, the old me is back I guess." We strut (yes, I strut!) into the Great Hall and nod to Professor Snape, who gives me his half of smile.

"Potter is waving at you Draco," Crabbe whispers to me. I grunt and shrug and head to the Slytherin table. I refuse to ever look at those eyes again. Half because they will never love me the way I wish, and half because I am afraid of seeing the monster from the night before. I eat in silence, with Pansy all over me. "Damnit woman! Get off me," I yell at her as she runs her hands through my hair. She looks hurt, but it stops her from touching me with her disgusting fingers.

As I enter the potions classroom, I see Harry has moved to the table across from me. Sighing, I walk over to him to hear his explanation for his behavior the night before. "Draco my love," he begins, "I can't love Ginny, I tried. It isn't possible. I miss you. I…I love you Draco." I sit there, stunned. "Harry," I whisper, "Don't toy with me. I have dangerous wizards behind me." I see him flinch away from me, but he slowly met my gaze. His beautiful eyes pleading with me to reconsider what I said.

An eternity seemed to pass as I stared into his eyes. Sighing I apologize and ask him to join me at dinner. His smile is enough to confirm our date, and as I walk back to my cauldron, I can't help but smile. As I listened to Slughorn droll on about the Draught of the Living Dead, I begin to see a vision of Professor Snape summoning me to his office. When we are finally released after Harry was done showing off anyway, I ditch out of the mass of my peers and traipse down to his office, I never thought charms was that important anyway.

Just as I raise my hand to knock on his door, a quiet, "Enter," greets me before my hand can reach the door. Slowly pushing the door open, I slip into his dark and dank office. Snape looks like a giant bat sitting behind his desk. His face drawn up in a tight scowl, one that could rival McGonnagal's and his hands clenched so tight, his already pale skin and stretched skin pulled even tighter over his bones, "You look sick Draco, you need your sleep," he said as he stared at me, unblinking. I try and clear my mind, knowing exactly what he is trying to do. "Relax Draco, I won't turn any of your doubts about yourself over to the Dark Lord. Are you still planning on completing your task?" I hesitate before nodding. "If you are unsure of your abilities, I can help you. Let me help you." Angrily I stand up, "Back off. I have to do this, he will kill me if I don't." For good measure, I slam the door behind me as I leave and head up to dinner.

XXXX

Kinda short, but at least ya'll know I didn't forget you.

3 WeasleyWriter225 


	6. End of the Year

No real author's note today. Had a lot of emotions to sort through.

XXX

I knew he was following me, but I also knew how to lose him. Breaking into a run, I nearly bust down the door to the Room of Requirement. There, in the corner, stood my pride and joy: a cabinet. Not just any cabinet, but the key to keeping my family safe. I run my hands over the designing. The uniqueness of the carvings are rough against my skin. Sighing, I pull the door open. A cloud of dust engulfs me, causing a violent coughing spasm. As the air clears, I glance inside and notice the cracks and internal abuse the covers the inside that no one could have guessed was in there by judging from the outside. I brush my hand against the splintering wood. Nothing. I sigh again before closing the door, knowing that I have a lot of work to do, and a short time to do it. Glancing at my watch, I realize it's for Slughorn's Christmas party, which he seemed to forget my invitation.

I slink up behind the pillars, following about 45 yards behind Harry and Luna. As they enter the door, I pause for about five minutes. Just as I slide out, that filthy squib grabbed me. "Get off me! Do not touch me you disgusting creature," I shout as Filch grabbed my collar. "Quiet you! You are a student out of bed!" The nearest teacher is Horace, he'll deal with you." I spend the entire time kicking and shouting like I was a five year old. The last thing I wanted was Harry to see me at the mercy of this filth.

Luckily, Severus grabbed me before I was too embarrassed. I caught a glimpse of him as I was being pulled out. The whole fight between Severus and I is a blur as I find myself coming back to my senses while pacing around the common room. Just then, my sweet eagle owl swoops through our hidden door. The shaky lettering gives its self away as my father's.

_Draco,_

_I hope you are ready. We will all be released soon. I will not be attending the fight at the school, but I will see you at home that night. I have complete faith in you. Succeed where I have failed. Once this is over, we will disappear. No more running. No more hiding. We will be safe. Please try not to get involved with anyone. Not yet. It'll make our move easier._

_Father_

Sighing, I crumple the letter and throw it into the fire. The cabinet has been near ready for weeks. Probably would have been done sooner, but the damn shop keeper won't send me the last of the materials I need.

The end of the year is a blur. I saw Harry on and off, but nothing serious. He was always too busy, according to his owls. Well that's fine. I had a project of my own. That, was another night that just blew by. One minute, I'm standing there, ready to kill Dumbledore, the next, Snape is right there, stealing my glory. I attended his funeral, but remained in the back, and right after, I met Harry underneath our tree.

"Draco, how…why," he began. "Shhh. It was for the life of my father. It's over now." He grabs my face and presses his lips against mine. Before I knew what we were doing, I was shirtless, as was he, and I was on top of him, snogging his brains out. The entire school was watching us before long. For once, I didn't care. I laid there and rolled his nipples between my fingers, he ran his hands through my hair….at least until a very familiar throat clear was heard.

"Boys, I hardly think this is the time or place for this. Please return to your houses at once," McGonagal whispered before pursing her lips to paper thin. Harry made to get up, but I pushed my hips into his and continued to snog. At first he was hesitant, but he eventually gave in.

A few crowd members started cheering, but I'm not sure if it's for our little show we are putting on or our disregard for a feared professor's suggestion. Either way, things start to heat up and Harry whispers, "Draco love, we need to stop. I need to go." Reluctantly I slide off him, hear a few, "No don't stop" yells, and pull him to his feet. We walk hand in hand back to the castle, leaving our shirts blowing in the wind.

As fate would have it, our happiness didn't last long. Harry has a quest, and I have, well, things to take care of. I knew the next year would be difficult, Harry hunting horcruxes, and me being well, a Malfoy. I just never knew that I would end up scared and depressed as news of Harry still missing continuously reached my ears. I tried to reach Ron when he turned up on the radar again, but he refused to tell me anything more than, "He is breathing." Then one day, the snatchers brought him to my parent's house. I didn't have the heart to turn him in, so I lied to give him a few more minutes of air. He whispered he loved me as once again he disappeared from my grasp.

The war is over. The good guys won. Isn't that how all fairytales are? Me, I work for the ministry as a school governor, just as my father did before me. Harry is an auror, although their work is limited currently. Sometimes our paths cross, but not often. Until one day, a memo from him reached my desk.

XXX

That's all for now. I wanted to speed up the school years so I can get to the super fluffy stuff at Malfoy's flat! Please check out my latest story: Something so Small. It's a Severus/Lily love story, and that's all I will say!

WeasleyWritter225


	7. Lunch Date

I know it's been awhile, but my mom just got 2 new puppies and I lovers them very much! Alright, going to be updating Something so Small today as well, I pray that you will read both. I want to thank all the subscriptions, but if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I appreciate all ideas, questions, comments, concerns, etc. etc. If you want to see something happen, I am all ears. I may not use your exact idea, but at the very least the basic outline. Thank you all, I love each one of you so dearly!

XXX

_Saw your photo shoot in Witch Weekly. Very nice might I say. It has been so long, and I know both of us are very busy, but if it all possible I'd like to grab lunch with you today. To catch up so to speak. Just send a yes or no back. If yes, meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at 1. _

_H. Potter_

I stare dumbfounded at the memo. It was such a waste of paper. He has done this before, and then something "came up" so to speak. Once again, I scribble a "yes" reply, and send it off. We shall see if he even shows up. The rest of my morning is spent tracking down all the eleven year olds who need their Hogwarts letter this month. As I finish up the roster and send it off to McGonnagal, The clock chimes 1. I step into my fire place and floo my way to The Leaky Cauldron. As I step into the lamp light, Tom greets me, saying Harry has not arrived, but will shortly. I scoff and plop down at the nearest table, ready to once again drink my sorrows away. 1:30 rolls around, and I am on my second bottle of Fire Whiskey, when the fireplace roars to life, revealing Harry.

He is looking very ragged these days. His skin is thin and worn, his hair a mess. The bags under his eyes indicate he hasn't been sleeping, and there is 5 o'clock shadow upon his cheek. I can't even tell when he last ate. His eyes are sunken back and don't shine the way they used to. As he sits down, I can't help but stare at the remains of my love. "Harry," I whisper, "What's happened to you?" He sighs as he lowers himself into the chair across from me. "Working. They are after the old Death Eaters once again. There is a new threat, and the Ministry is convinced your crowd knows something about it." I stare at him in disbelief.

"I thought we were all pardoned after we allowed them to put a trace on our wands," I said as my voice shook. I have done nothing wrong, but it is still unnerving to know that once again my family may be in danger; my father more than myself. "You were, but what they didn't tell you is if another threat appears, you are all guilty until proven innocent. We haven't hit the Malfoys yet, but in a few weeks we will. How is your father?" I order him a hot meal of oatmeal and reply, "Father was released about three weeks ago. I pleaded his case and asked that since he is dying of sickness, if he may do so at home. He is fragile, and upset with me that he does not have a grandson." Harry stiffened and said slowly, "For his sake, I hope he dies before we reach your family, or the shock will kill him." The rest of the meal is spent playing catch up and making promises he will visit me at my flat.

As we stand up to go our separate ways, myself to Hogwarts and he wherever his next interview is, he reaches out to shake my hand. I place mine in his and he pulls me into a hug. He kisses the side of my head and whispers, "I love you," before disapperating. I sigh as I apperate to Hogsmead and begin my walk up to the castle. Clearly the ministry has been keeping ex Death Eaters in the dark, because everyone on the street averted their eyes. The farther I walk, the more I realize it isn't out of fear, but, sadness I suppose. Shrugging, I continue my hike.

Upon entering the castle, I am greeted with the warm feeling of sanctuary. Classes aren't starting for another few months, but already Filch is busy cleaning the castle top to bottom. I head for McGonnagal's office, the gargoyle in front gleaming in the sunlight. I lay my hand on its head and it springs aside, revealing the familiar stone steps. I slowly begin my ascent, fearing returning to this office. Ever since Serverus passed, I have not been able to bring myself to see his portrait hanging in there, beside Dumbledore. I knock on her door, and a stern, "Enter," greets my ears.

There she stood, so small and frail looking, I find it hard to believe she is still alive. She has her back to me, conversing with Professors Dumbledore and Snape. I stiffen as I hear his voice. Approaching carefully so as to not be in his line of sight, I clear my throat. McGonnagal turns on her heel and stares me down. "I got your letter Mr. Malfoy. What more can I do for you? Other than offer you our vacant teaching position for Potions. Professor Slughorn has retired for good at the end of last year." Her weary eyes almost make me accept the position on the spot, but I manage to compose myself and reply, "I will consider it. May I speak with Professor Snape?" She nods and steps aside, revealing a portrait of my old friend. It does not do the man who was more of a father to me than my own any justice.

"Sir, father sends his regards. He is home you see, and wants me to relay a message to you." His face hardened in its frame and he crossed his arms, "What could he possibly have to say to me? Sorry boy, but your father was a coward." I nod in agreement, "But he had his brave moments Sir. All he asks is for your forgiveness, and offers his thanks." Snape nodded and retreated to the back of his portrait. I took this as my signal to leave. I confirmed that I would notify Professor McGonnagal by the end of the month as to whether or not I would be teaching.

As I drug myself upstairs to my flat (my muggle neighbors think I'm shooting a gun if I apperate) my thoughts return to Harry and how bad off he looks. I turn the corner to head down the hall to my flat, when I see a ministry member outside my door, "How may I help you tonight," I question as I approach. He turns to face me and its none other than Ron Weasley. "We need to talk. It's about Harry."

XXX

Read and review with positive or negative thoughts!

WeasleyWriter225 3


	8. A New Job

I know it's been awhile, but I got a kind of writer's block for this story. So I apologize ahead of time if this chapter isn't up to par. Check out Something So Small to make you feel better about my writing haha. Also sneak peak of my newest project, "I'm Alive": "Damnit Fred leave me alone! Please, don't go, I'm sorry," Hermione clutched her chest and reached out into the darkness sobbing. Fred had been gone almost a year, she had watched his coffin be lowered into the ground, and yet he haunts her. He didn't even come back as a ghost. No one else can see him or hear him, except her. "Shhh, it's going to be fine Hermione, I'm always with you now. I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear. She could almost feel his arms around her, which was bad. Harry and Ron, everyone really, had told her he was gone and needed to let him go. She sighed and relaxed, his ghostly arms around her. She wasn't letting this feeling go, ever.

XXX

I blink at him in confusion. "Harry and I are no longer each other's responsibilities. We went our separate ways long ago Weasley. You know this." His ginger hair is soaked and I can't help but wonder how, since there hasn't been any rain in weeks. "Please, may I come in, I won't stay long Draco." I unlock my door and can't help but wonder if this isn't so much about Harry, but the Weasley family. They have been suffering losses ever since Fred passed. "I heard about George. Is there anything they can do for him," I ask quietly as I hand him a cup of tea. Ron sighs and winces slightly, "Nothing yet. They say once the shock passes he will do better. It's hard on all of us. Bill and Charlie are easy to miss; they haven't lived at home in years. It was hard saying good bye when they returned to work. Percy floats in and out, but he blames himself for Fred's death. George hasn't been to his flat since Fred was buried. I work and Ginny, well, she is still in love with Harry."

As he finished his story, I had nothing to say. What could I say? I could apologize, but I know that's not enough. The last 5 years have worn on him too. The joy is gone from his eyes. "Ron. I'm sure it is hard on you. I saw Harry earlier. He looks awful. When did you two last get drinks?" Ron shifts nervously in his seat. "Harry has been keeping peace among our world. Deterring all threats and rebuilding the Department of Mysteries. That's where he really works most of the time, since the demand for Aurors isn't as high in need. Well, one day he went down there, and came back out with a crazed look in his eye. I know this happens to those workers, but Draco, this is strange. Hermione was the one who was constantly researching. Harry has her beat. It's always the same topic to: Resurrection." "That's only possible if there is someone willing to take the returning member's place…even then it's not guaranteed," I whisper.

We sit in silence for a while; the only sounds were those of sloshing tea. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, "You don't think he is trying to bring back his parents, do you?" Ron shakes his head, "No. It'd be too strange for him. Being 22 years old and finally having your parents. I'm thinking he isn't so much bringing people back, but trying to find a gateway so we can visit their spirits." My jaw drops as the thoughts start running in my head. I could say I was sorry to everyone I took for granted. "Has he made any progress?" Ron looks to the window, "Once. He had almost gotten to Sirius. He said he could hear his laughter. I guess something went wrong though, because he was suddenly jerked back to this world. He has been laboring away ever since trying to get back."

Once again I am at a loss for words. "Was it his laugh, or was he hallucinating again," I manage to utter. Ron shrugs at me. "Why are you here," I urge. His eyes flash to me, "Hermione and I can't watch him anymore. Here is his file. It has copies of his journal and discoveries. Distract him Draco. We are all better off leaving the dead, well, dead." I hesitantly take the file. It only weighs a couple of pounds, but it feels as though it weighs ten. Showing Ron to the door, I send an owl to Harry, begging him to join me at my flat tonight. No reply comes, and no knock at my door.

I spent the next weeks pacing. I had quit my job at the ministry and accepted the teaching position. I knew Harry was going to be stationed up there once term started, and it was easier to keep an eye on him. The morning of September 1st I was all packed up and ready to board the Hogwart's Express when Hedwig II flew through my window. She wasn't as snowy white as her predecessor, but had more of a cream color to her feathers. I stroked her head as she held out her leg.

_Really Draco? I can take care of myself. I know Ron visited you, but to follow me back to Hogwarts? Isn't that a little much? Don't be so clingy and let me work. This could benefit both of us._

Sighing I gave Hedwig an owl treat and she affectionately nipped my ear and flew on her way. I can't let Harry's bitterness bother me. Hogwarts was my home, much like it was for him. It was the only place I was safe for the longest time. Even that was taken away from me. I picked up my briefcase and began the commute to King's Cross. It's not his fault that these things are happening to him. Life started out hard on him. All his friends are off and getting married, making families, and he sits behind them, watching them, envying them.

There are so many glares as I step onto the platform. Children of people a few years older than myself even seem to know who I as they shy behind their parents' legs. Sighing I find an empty compartment and close the door. "It's going be a long term," I mumble to myself as I pull out the Prophet. They have taken to listing the families that need to report to the ministry for questioning. This month's list ends at the K's. My family will be on their list next month. "Incendio," I murmur and watch as the paper bursts into flames. They will never get anything right. Somewhere in that paper I know there is a list of the people they are "detaining" for further questioning. I can't help but chuckle. Detaining my ass, more like torturing.

I glance out the window. The buildings have disappeared and been replaced by a countryside. The snack cart rolls by and I ignore the little old witch's calls. My stomach has been churning. Harry is so hard to figure out nowadays. One day he is genuinely happy to see me, the next it's like I am vermin once again. I feel around in my bag for a necklace he bought me. I know there is something about this that he enchanted, but Merlin if I know what it is. I slip it around my neck and suddenly I am engulfed in a scent of Lilacs; which just happen to be my favorites. As my mind begins to calm from the fumes I find myself less worried about the Ministry calling my family. So what if they do? Mother and I are safe. Father has just been released from Azkaban and been and bed rest ever since. It is highly unlikely that he has any part of whatever is going on. Unless it was started in the prison, but that would mean I helped it come into society by begging for my father's release. No. This is not my fault. If he got himself mixed up in this, it was his own doing. Gently I drift off to sleep feeling as if I am in a field of lilacs.

Hours later I am woken by the slowing of the train. I jump off at the Hogsmead Platform, push by Hagrid who is only two feet taller than myself, but still five of me wide."Oi! Draco! Still as stuck up as ever," he calls after me. I scoff and climb into the teacher carriage. "Still an olf I see," I yell from the window and I hear his booming laugh before he starts hollering for the first years. Grumbling I tuck myself into a corner. I have an image to uphold. The only people who have seen my soft side are Harry and his cronies, and that is how it will stay. As the carriage pulls me to the castle, I begin mentally prepping myself to fill Snape's shoes. Slughorn may have taken over for him, but it will always be my Godfather's office, his seat at the Head Table, shivering I realize that I will probably be made Head of Slytherin House, since after Snape's passing that was bestowed upon Horace Slughorn. "Wonderful. Just peachy," I mumble as I press my fingers to my temples. "I really should have thought of that before accepting this position."

The castle's "renovation" after the war, didn't change it at all. The stones still look ancient. The layout hasn't changed. It's amazing what a little bit of magic can do. I earn myself a few glances from my old teachers as I take the Potion Master's seat next to a funny looking man, "Albert Bones, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy and just as proud to say that it appears I have broken the curse over this position, for this is my third year and I have run into no problems." "Pleased to meet you Albert; please, call me Draco." I assess the table: Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, Professor Vector, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, Professor Babbling, and Professor Binns are all that remain. There are other new teachers down the table that must be the replacements for Burbage and McGonagall. Filch is looked worn as he stands off against a door with a raggy Mrs. Norris.

Around the Great Hall there are Aurors everywhere. Many of them watching me or the Slytherin table. I see there are still issues between my old house and the Gryffindors; they remain seated at opposite ends of the hallways. I chuckle as the first years walk in. So many of them have already made new friends, but those could be torn apart by the Sorting Hat's choosing. Then I see Harry, bringing up the rear of the little ones. I look away from his eyes and start to see if I recognize anyone from my old house that still remains. There are quite a few familiar faces; many of which idolized me at one point. I jump as someone passes behind me. In my reminiscing, I missed Harry taking a stance behind me, causing quite a few heads to turn. Sighing I pick at the napkin in front of me. Just I came here to watch him, he is also going to be watching me. I chuckle at this. _"At least no one will think of anything if we spend a lot of time alone together," _I think as a smile creeps onto my face.

The sorting has finished and McGonagall stands and begins the start of term announcements. The last of which catches my attention, "As you all can see, there are a few alumni returning this year. Mr. Malfoy will be teaching Potions and be Head of Slytherin, Mrs. Weasley, better known as Ms. Granger will be teaching Muggle Studies and be Head of Gryffindor, and Mr. Finnegan will teach Transfiguration. As you can see there are also many Ministry members in our hall tonight as well. They are here to help in any way they can with school security to prevent issues like we had a few years back, some of you here may remember. With that, let's eat!" The hall is suddenly filled with chatter and clinking as everyone begins their meals.

Harry shifts behind me and I turn around. "Sorry about my letter Draco. It was harsher than I intended. I will meet you in your quarters tonight after locking down the castle. I am head Auror now so I have to oversee everything." Unsure of what I should say, I just nod and turn back around. He sighs behind me again and begins walking the halls, formally introducing himself to students, hugging Hermione and Neville, and shaking hands with his favorite teachers.

McGonagall stands again, dismisses the faculty, staff, and students to bed. I retreat to the dungeons as the prefects show the first years to their respective house dormitories. I prepare my office and classroom for the next day of classes in the dank of the dungeons and for once, I feel at home. Above me, I can hear the hustle and bustle and laughter. I go through the door in the back of my office and look at my new room. It's empty of Snape's belongings and waiting to be filled with my own. It has clearly been magically enlarged. I unpack my trunk with all the belongings from my flat which I am currently renting out to a cute muggle family. In the silence, I hear the bolts locking the main entrance to the castle. With all these new security measures, I can't help but wonder if they still have all the secret passageways out of the castle closed off. At least the ones they know. I chuckle to myself as I think of how baffled Filch was when Fred and George kept getting out. Suddenly, there is a gentle knocking at me door.

XXX

I hope this kind of makes up for my absence.

3

WeasleyWriter225


	9. Dark Secrets

I hesitate before opening the door. Catching my breath and slowing my heart and quickly pull it open. There he stood, ragged and worn. "Not sleeping again Potter," I grumble. Happy to see him again, not so happy with his choices. "The rumors are flying you know Harry, heard about you and Ginny again." He shuffled nervously, "Just testing the waters Draco. I love you, but with your family being watched, it's my job to bring you in, and I don't want any trouble with the ministry thinking I'm playing favorites. Please bear with me until we officially clear the Malfoy name." I grunt and throw myself down on one of the leather sofas. "Whatever you say Harry." I hear him sigh and shut the door, "Draco-" "No!" I yell louder than I intended, "I love you Harry! I freaking breathe because of you! Now you have run off trying to reconnect with those we left behind. You can't. You will end up killing yourself." His face lit up, "That's why I need your help. I need you to develop a potion that will keep the drinker immortal for a limited time. That way I can walk through the gateway with no fear."

I contemplate what he is saying. I know that meeting his parents via the Resurrection Stone is what stirred this. I curse Dumbledore for giving him that. "Harry, I can make no promises about the potion, but I will try. Just, don't bring any of them back here, as much as you'll want to." Suddenly I am trapped in a hug, "Thank you baby thank you!" He then blushes and runs from the room. I spend the rest of the night pacing. I know my family name won't be cleared, but if my father has anything to do with the alleged uprising, he won't be in charge. He is too weak. I know he will at least oversee what is happening. When the sun comes up in the morning, I know it's going to be a long day.

Double potions with first year Gryffindors. As they walk in, their chatter is joyous and carefree. These kids were too young to know the finer details of the war, but no doubt they know my name. I glance in my mirror on my desk, long blonde hair falling over my face in some places. Time has definitely done my looks justice. Cautiously I check to make sure my sleeves are pulled down over my mark. The last thing I need is these kids writing home about me, or worse, asking Binns. I clear my throat to silence them, and there is a slight intake of breath. The girls are swooning and I roll my eyes, _"I may be bisexual, but please girls you are half my age. Now some of those seventh years heehee," _I think to myself as a survey the room. "Good morning first years. Today I will be demonstrating, Wednesday you will brew what I demonstrate. First though, I'd like to get a few things straight. I am Draco Malfoy. Yes, I was a Death Eater, yes I have killed people, no I will not harm any of you with anything more than a good arse chewing and detention. No I am not dating Harry Potter. Yes, he is watching me because I am a Malfoy. Yes, I will be absent next month for a few days when my family is due to report to the ministry. I do not appreciate being stared at with those accusing eyes. There are some of you in this room whose families I directly impacted in a bad way. Rest assured that most if not all my actions were performed in hopes to keep my family safe from Voldemort. Yes I do not fear his name. I am currently working on a few side projects, one of which is to find a cure for Frank and Alice Longbottom. Now, if there are no other questions about my past, I would like to get on with brewing a cure for boils. The recipe is on page 10, and I expect you all to take notes on the proper techniques of potion brewing." I look around the room at the stunned faces. I can already pinpoint which of these girls I will have to keep an eye on.

After making the speech countless times more, I can finally go for a walk. Dusk has fallen and the lake is still. I walk to the edge and throw in a handful of blueberries. Suddenly, this long tentacle surfaces and does a slight wave before dragging the berries down. "My old friend," I whisper at the once again still waters. I make my way back to the graveyard. A memorial from the first war and the graves of those murdered at Hogwarts surround Dumbledore's tomb. It's a dreary place, but the only place where I'm relaxed. I sit down and lean my back against Fred's tomb stone, who lays next to Tonks and Lupin. "Fred," I begin, "I'm sorry man. If you can hear me, you need to comfort your brothers. Somehow. I know you won't let death take you so easily. You're out there somewhere. Maybe not as a ghost, but the wind, or a star." I begin to doze off while talking with Tonks when I am suddenly jerked awake by approaching footsteps.

"Malfoy. Get back to the castle. I don't think these victims' families would appreciate you being anywhere near this place." Silently, I allow Harry to escort me back to the dungeons. When we get into my room, he closes the door and locks it. I look up to question him only to find his lips upon mine. I start to struggle against him, but to no avail. While he was gaining muscle, I was losing mine. He presses me up against my wardrobe and starts pulling at my shirt. I moan and remove it for him as he does his. Once again our bodies collide and the warmth of his skin balances out the cold of mine. Fire and ice. That's what we have always been. My body trembles as his hands caress my skin. I want to enjoy the moment, but I know he is just trying to convince me to work on what he wants. I give into the desire of the flesh and undo his pants. His favorite thing for me to do was blow him. I guess I figured he deserved it, because before I knew it I was on my knees pleasing him. Ever since my run-in with the darkside, I have always been the submissive one in the relationship. Harry tried to break me of it, but it never worked. His pleasure was, and is, always more important than my own. I feel his hands work their way into my hair and grab it, I brace myself for him to begin thrusting himself down my throat, but it never comes. Instead he pulls me off.

"Why did you have me stop," I ask, "Did I do something wrong?" He lets out a dark chuckle. "No dear, but I decided that we should stop before things get out of hand. Besides, I don't have any of your equipment." I shudder at the thought of the ropes and whips. I allowed Harry to "abuse me" as some would call it, in hopes of helping him relax. It seemed to work. He pulls me up to my feet and wipes my face. Gently his lips caress mine once again and he grinds against me before leaving my with a parting kiss. "See you after your hearing. Regardless of the outcome." I head to bed and sleep better than I had in a long time.


	10. The Trial

Okay, yes, there has been quite the hiatus on this story, but that was due to an engagement, and then an abrupt break up. I took some time away from all of my Harry Potter stories to pursue a Doctor Who one, which takes up all of my time. Especially at work since that is where I find myself coming up with the best ideas. I wish there was a device that could be hooked up in my brain so while I am thinking it is being copied somewhere! Anyway, I am back. Going to try and update all of my stories, and this one took a dark turn with their relationship I noticed. Anyway, Timelord Omega is reading this one to, and I even bragged about it on Facebook! Oh, and instead of writing a separate Fremione, their love story will be wrapped into this one, in case you couldn't tell. Which means most of it will be from Draco's viewpoint, but some will be just a narrative, since Hermione and Draco don't exactly hang out.

XXX

I traveled home early in the morning to collect my family. Mother was in tears and father protested. I managed to get both of them to the ministry in one piece though. Harry sent one of his lackeys to escort us to our courtroom. In the center were three chairs, all too familiar to us, with their chains that vibrated waiting for a reason to restrain its occupants. I helped father into the one on the far left and I took the middle chair. This wasn't going to go well. Not with all the blood on our hands. Percy floated into the room. I had been out of touch and forgotten that he had been given this position in hopes of being distracted from his brother's passing.

"Lucious Malfoy, you and your family have been brought here today on a summons to prove your innocence in front of me. Harry Potter is the presiding Auror over your case per his request," Percy began and I heard my father his beside me. As far as I knew, father had nothing to do with whatever had been going on, but who is to say I just hadn't noticed. Mother burst into tears. She figured that since it was Harry, our fate was sealed. If only she knew him the way I know him. I sighed as Percy drawled on about keeping tabs on all Death Eaters and that there had been some questionable behavior from a few of the older members.

"What do you have to say in your defense of the accusation that you are the ring leader of this new organization Lucious," Percy questioned looking over his glasses. "Sir," I began. "Hush Draco, this hearing is more for your father, especially since article 65 of the proclamation set for by the late Minister states that any person under legal age that committed crimes for one Tom Marvolo Riddle is hereby excused and forgiven. You are only here for the purpose of providing evidence one way or the other for your father." I sat there dumbfounded. I didn't even know there was a proclamation. This meant that there was no trace on my wand; so I could work on Harry's potion now without worry. A smile spread across my face and I glanced around the room trying to spot him.

"Minister, I know not of what you speak. Although I heard that you let Crouch Jr. off the hook. There is your mistake. If anyone will start a riot, it'll be him. I am an old man," Lucious whispered in his raspy voice. Percy rolled his eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, I have recently sent for Mr. Crouch to be brought back in, because of a letter that happened to be delivered to the wrong person, plotting an uprising, and signed by your name. The owl got confused because of him changing homes so many times." Percy started digging through his files as my mouth hit the floor. Of course. Barty Crouch. Young enough to last awhile, but old enough to remember what it was like. I groaned and put him face in my hands, how could I have been so stupid? "Is there a problem Draco," Percy questioned me as he looked up from his rummaging. "No minister, I just never knew." He frowned at me before returning to his search.

After a few moments, he pulled out a piece of parchment that clearly bore the Malfoy crest. Mother began crying again and I leaned over and hugged her. I glanced at my father who sat there rather smugly, knowing that he would be returning to Azkaban, where once again the dementors were patrolling.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Hermione was walking hand in hand with Ron across the grounds. It was his turn to be stationed at the school, but tonight was his last day. The stopped just before the cemetery, "Are you sure you want to go in," Hermione asked her husband. She had always loved Ron, but what no one knew, was that deep down, she loved Fred. There were a few nights they snuck off together, but those were gone. Ron nodded and headed for his brother's grave. "Hermione look! Someone has been here, laying flowers on his grave," he pointed out. Hermione only nodded, not wanting to tell him it was her. They sat there reminiscing about Fred and George, and as dusk fell Ron got up to leave, holding out his hand for her. "No, I'm going to stay here for a while, need to tell Remus and Tonks about how big Teddy is getting," she said moving over to their plots. "Alright, not too much longer, you're right on the edge of the forest." She giggled at him for still being afraid of the things that lived in there.

"Damnit Fred leave me alone! Please, don't go, I'm sorry," Hermione clutched her chest and reached out into the darkness sobbing. Fred had been gone almost 5 years, she had watched his coffin be lowered into the ground, and yet he haunts her. He didn't even come back as a ghost. No one else can see him or hear him, except her. "Shhh, it's going to be fine Hermione, I'm always with you now. I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear. She could almost feel his arms around her, which was bad. Harry had told her he was gone and needed to let him go. She sighed and relaxed, his ghostly arms around her. She wasn't letting this feeling go, ever. "Fred, why won't you show yourself, be a ghost instead of the wind around me," she whispered leaning her head against his marker. She heard him chuckle, "I'm in your heart, that's all. Only way I can come back is if you can find a way to give shape to me. Although it would probably be bad for Georgie."

"Freddy, please. Just try to really focus yourself. That's all that you are missing, focus." Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the ghostly image of Fred stood before her. "Oi! I'm back," he shouted as he zoomed off to the castle. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if maybe this wasn't the best idea.

XXX

Yeah, I brought Fred back…..Fred is my favorite character, and I was having trouble not hating myself for not having him around.


End file.
